Арчер ЭМИЯ
center|700px ---- Имя: ЭМИЯ, Эмия Широ, Арчер ---- Псевдонимы/прозвища: Герой справедливости ---- Происхождение: Fate Series ---- Уровень сил: 8 ++ ---- Пол: Мужской ---- Классификация: Человек, Слуга, Эмия Широ из альтернативной временной линии ---- Принадлежность: Безымянный герой, предпочитающий действовать в одиночку ---- Возраст: Неизвестен, примерно 30-35 лет ---- Умения, силы и способности: *Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики *Фехтование *Меткость *Сверхчеловеческие чувства *Экстрасенсорные восприятия *Вампиризм *Манипуляции душами *Духовный урон *Неосязаемость *Сопротивляемость (магическая) *Регенерация *Мерные манипуляции *Игнорирование законов физики *Магия **Копирование **Усиление тела и предметов **Призыв оружия ***Атаки энергией ***Создание мощных щитов ***Антимагическое оружие **Манипуляции материей ---- Источники способностей: Способности Слуги, Фантазм ---- Слабые стороны: Магия Арчера неприменима к предметам из внеземных материалов ---- Сильные стороны: Особенности Слуги дают существенное превосходство над простыми людьми, мощный Фантазм, может скопировать оружие противника ---- Разрушительный потенциал: Уровень холма ---- Диапазон: Ближний бой; несколько километров выстрелами; Зеркало Души размером, вероятно, с небольшой остров ---- Прочность/защита: Неуязвим для простых физических атак; уровень валуна; может воссоздать Ро Аякс, позволяющий заблокировать атаку уровня средней горы ---- Скорость: Сверхзвуковая скорость передвижения; гиперзвуковая скорость реакции ---- Сила на подъём: Несколько тонн ---- Сила на удар: Уровень валуна ---- Выносливость: Очень высокая, может сражаться целыми днями, имеет большой запас магической энергии ---- Интеллект: Выше среднего ---- Нравственность: Истинно-нейтральное мировоззрение ---- Боевые навыки: Очень высокие ---- Экипировка: *'Лук Арчера' - мощный лук, созданный Арчером, подлинное произведение искусства. Способен посылать снаряды на многие километры к цели. *'Разбитые Фантазмы' - мечи, преобразованные в стрелы. Взрываются, когда попадают в цель. *'Плащ' - алый плащ Арчера защищает его от некоторых атакующих заклинаний. ---- Атаки, техники и способности: Слуга'''SERVANT - некий герой (будь то реально существовавшая или мифическая личность), призванный на Войну за Грааль и вынужденный сражаться за своего мага-Мастера. В отдельных случаях обстоятельства призыва могут быть иными. *Духовное существо''' - Слуги представляют из себя духовных существ. Они полностью игнорируют физический урон, но могут быть затронуты воздействием на душу, магией, силами других Слуг и концептуальными манипуляциями. *'Астральная форма' - Слуги могут развоплощаться, обретая невидимость и неосязаемость, но на подобное уходит некоторое время. *'Духовный урон' - Слуги способны наносить урон бесплотным сущностям. *'Сенсоринг' - Слуги могут ощущать магию, материальных и духовных существ и их остаточное присутствие вокруг себя. *'Поглощение' - Слуги способны поглощать души и/или кровь живых существ, пополняя тем самым свой запас магической энергии. *'Отрицание законов физики' - Слуги способны игнорировать законы физики, например свободно передвигаясь по вертикальным поверхностям и потолкам. *'Регенерация' - Слуги могут в короткие сроки заживлять свои раны, используя магическую энергию. Фатальными для Слуг считаются сильные повреждения головы (в частности, отрубание оной) и сердца, кои могут нанести непоправимый урон Духовному Ядру - основе существования Слуги в материальном мире. *'Параметры' - система оценки характеристик и навыков Слуг по шкале от Е''' до '''А, где Е''' - наименьший показатель, '''А - наибольший. Существует ранг ЕХ, который присваивается в случае, когда уровень параметра/навыка нельзя измерить обычными способами, либо когда параметр/навык завязан на сложной механике применения. Параметры зависят от класса Слуги и силы Мастера как мага. Показатели Эмии следующие (приведены показатели при Тосаке Рин): |-|Рин = *Сила - D *Ловкость - С *Выносливость - С *Магическая энергия - В *Удача - Е *Небесный Фантазм - А++ thumb|192px ---- Классовые навыки - ЭМИЯ принадлежит к классу Арчер - Слуга-стрелок. Он имеет следующие навыки, стандартные для своего класса: *'Сопротивление магии (D - ранг)' - подавление различной магии средней силы. Эффективность данного навыка сравнима с эффективностью защитного амулета. *'Независимое действие (В - ранг)' - способность действовать независимо от Мастера, а порою даже без него. Влияет и на живучесть Слуги. Арчер может существовать без Мастера два дня и сохранять жизнеспособность, даже когда его Духовному Ядру нанесен критический урон. ---- Личные навыки - навыки Слуги, не зависящие от его класса. *'Ясновидение (С - ранг)' - возможность видеть все в деталях на расстоянии до четырех километров. *'Истинное Око разума (В - ранг)' - хладнокровная оценка боевой ситуации, расчет шансов на победу и следование самому удачному из них. *'Магия (С- - ранг)' - Арчер способен создавать оружие при помощи своей магии, кроме того, он может призвать Зеркало Души. |-|Магия Арчера = *'Анализ' - прикоснувшись к предмету, Арчер полностью считывает его структуру, включая материал, внутреннее строение и т.п. Мечи он способен сканировать взглядом. Арчер не может применять данную способность на предметах из внеземных материалов. *'Копирование' - магия, позволяющая создавать копии любого увиденного оружия вместе с навыками его владельца. Скопированное оружие слабее оригинала. Копирование брони повышает затраты магической энергии. *'Укрепление' - укрепление объектов, влекущее за собой улучшение их свойств и упрочнение их структуры. Укреплять можно и собственное тело, делая его сильнее, или наделяя сверхчеловеческими чувствами. *'Создание' - Арчер способен создавать оружие, структуру которого он уже видел ранее. Он может создавать мечи в воздухе и запускать их во врагов на огромной скорости, призывая "ливень из стали", подобно тому, как это делает Гильгамеш с помощью своих Врат Вавилона. *'Изменение' - изменение структуры обычных предметов, превращающее их в различное оружие. |-|Оружие Арчера = * - меч из камня, коим ранее владел король Артур. Обладает превосходными боевыми качествами и огромной силой, хотя и уступает Экскалибуру. Может атаковать энергетическим лучом. * - два коротких изогнутых клинка, способных возвращаться друг к другу, что делает их удобными для метания, основное оружие Арчера ЭМИИ. Данные мечи могут увеличиваться в размерах за счет способности Эмии Крыло Подъёма Трёх Царств. *'Ро Аякс' - щит, воплощающий концепцию защиты от метательного оружия. Блокирует атаки уровня средней горы. * - священный меч Артура, способный создавать разрушительную атаку магической энергией. Легендарный и сильнейший святой меч. *'Крушитель Правил' - кинжал Медеи, уничтожающий магию и магические связи. *'Каладболг II' - меч со спиралевидным лезвием. Арчер использует его как стрелу, генерирующую разрушительный взрыв при попадании. *'Хрунтинг' - меч, преобразованный в стрелу, способную преследовать свою цель. ---- center|700px Небесный Фантазм - сокровенное орудие Слуги, родившееся из легенд о нем, либо же из его реальных навыков. Это может быть некое оружие, или особая способность (например, заклинание). Обычно, активация Фантазма требует произнесения его имени, но бывают и исключения. *'Unlimited Blade Works' - карманное измерение Арчера, содержащие все мечи, когда-либо скопированные им. В нем созданные копии становятся сильнее, а затраты энергии на их создание значительно снижаются. Для активации необходимо прочитать следующий стих: |-|Unlimited Blade Works = I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works. *'Тело Мечей' - карманное измерение Эмии всегда активно в пределах его тела и постоянно ускоряет его регенерацию. Эмия_Арчер_2.jpg Эмия_Арчер_3.jpg Эмия_Арчер_4.jpg Категория:Профили Персонажей Категория:Уровень 8 Категория:Мечники Категория:Стрелки Категория:Badass Категория:Маги Категория:Призыватели Категория:Духовные сущности Категория:GAR